creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki talk:Spinoffs
So pretty much you cant write a video game pasta even if its a good one with original ideas thats just not right your limiting the creativity of the writer which again is not right, and no hauted games thats even more ****** up. I guess I'm done with creepypasta wiki because of this bye and goodluck because bye the way not every idea has been done before peace IM DONE! MAXMITE (talk) 13:03, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Realization: due to this page and the current one-day rule that only JtK pastas can be submitted, the wiki is now effectively under lockdown. BigBug64 (talk) 10:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I got a page deleted because a person assumed it was a jeff the killer spinoff. Will it be ok if I edit it and re-post it in the same name? Paranovafiles (talk) 21:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Does this include adding the creatures to our own story? Level VII (talk) 00:27, May 31, 2013 (UTC) What Creepypasta did I... wait nevermind was the creepypasta i copied a Pokemon creepypasta then im sorry What Creepypasta did I... wait nevermind was the creepypasta i copied a Pokemon creepypasta then im sorry Scolethedog (talk) 18:32, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Scolethedog wrote a thirty minute story with jeff in it , thought i read all rules found this *FACEPALM*Glacieredpanda (talk) 00:35, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense with ROBLOX and Minecraft. Both games actually advocate people to edit them and add new things - Hell, ROBLOX isn't a 'CONSTRUCTION' game for nothing! KoopaGalaxain (talk) 16:50, May 18, 2014 (UTC) While it makes SOME sense to ban ROBLOX and Minecraft pastas here, I have seen a minority of good ROBLOX and Minecraft pastas, though mostly not on this wiki because they banned them. Example. --Endercreeper9999 (talk) 13:48, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Might as well ban everything that comes in the wiki. Great administration. If you are gonna be a Creepypasta wiki and not accept some of the biggest inspirations for writing Creepypastas, why the hell does it exist? also, I suggest a new blacklist "-Dont include anything scary!" The King of Spiders (talk) 01:44, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :This wiki promotes original content. At the time this rule was created, literally every new submission was a spinoff; we had to create this rule to prevent all the terribad Jeff fanfics, BEN sequels, etc from drowning out everything else. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) No lost episode pastas? I guess lost episode pastas just lost their originality very quickly as authors began to rehash the same formula over and over and it just wasn't that great anymore. --TheMatrix1997 (talk) 15:52, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Really? Best not have any pastas with ghosts, demons or anything generally creepy. It's all been done before... :This rule generally only applies to bad fanfiction of existing creepypasta characters/stories. Nowhere on this page did it say "no ghosts or demons". LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:04, August 27, 2015 (UTC) No FNAF pastas why this is just terrible it's not what i belive in sorry >.> :They're blacklisted for a reason as most just tend to re-tell the exact same story. There's little to no change and the grammar tends to be fairly low quality with numerous misspellings, punctuation errors, and run-on sentences. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC)